Diner
by deadlybeautiful
Summary: Jasper hates when people leave things on the table, but this time he thinks he’ll make an exception. AU, AH J/A


**This was a revamped version of my Creative Writing essay. For some reason I thought of Jasper and Alice.  
**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Jasper hates it when they leave crap on the table- he's seen it all, gloves, wallets, hats, phones, jewelry, gloves, ties, you name it. Being a dish pig was bad enough but picking up after people like they were little kids was just plain tedious, but he'd make an exception for this table.

The worse clean ups were made by the couples. It still astounded him to no end how many people actually fought when they came to the diner. It was a hole in the wall, but still, didn't anyone learn the social skills of polite society?

Normally when the couples fought, he could hear them from the kitchen where he was doing the dishes. Tonight had been no different.

He had been in the front when they came in, cleaning off one of the tables. She had been dressed up, black dress and high heels -the high heels seemed more out of necessity, she was awfully short. A strange outfit for a place like this, a run down place with holes in the walls that was barely passing heath code standards, but she didn't seem to notice as she smiled at her date.

The date in question was an average guy, dressed in jeans in a t-shirt he paled in comparison to her. His sombre expression muted compared to her bright smile. Jasper couldn't even tell you what color hair the guy had. The more Jasper thought about it, the less important the guy seems to him. The girl -beautiful and stunning- with short hair that highlighted her pixy-ness and a jacket with sleeves that were too long was far more memorable.

She danced in and headed straight towards the back window, her date trailing after her. Jasper couldn't help thinking 'What did a guy like that to get a girl like her?' Jasper didn't dwell on it long; he had a job to do and dishes to wash.

It wasn't until he was halfway through the night's dishes did he hear the yelling. It was a man's voice and Jasper immediately thought of the pixy girl and her date. The man who was yelling kept rambling on about 'superstitions' and 'for the love of God, woman, what the hell do you want from me?'

Jasper let his curiosity get the better of him, and he snuck a peek into the dinning room. Sure enough, his suspicion had been correct; it had been the beautiful girl's date. He was standing and shouting, hands balled into white knuckled fists. He had knocked over a vase and the water was dripping from the tabletop onto the floor, the wilted petals that had no doubt fallen off the dying flowers when the vase had fell were floating on the surface. The table was covered in water and his plate was cracked in half.

The pixy girl sat there, either convinced he won't hurt her or used to his anger. She looks calm except for the hidden tears at the corner of her eyes.

Jasper felt a rage in his chest that any man could yell at a woman like that. Jasper knew better, his mother had taught him manners. He was just about to go show that guy a lesson when his boss stepped in front of him, told him to get back to work, and headed toward the beautiful girl's date. Reluctantly, he complied.

It wasn't until the door to the diner slammed shut violently enough to shake the front of the diner a few minutes later, did Jasper dare to look out back out at the girl. She was staring at her plate calculating, almost as if she was running through an equation that didn't quite add up. He grabbed a dishcloth and made his way to the table because someone had to clean up the mess that asshole had left behind.

She looked up when he grabbed the vase off the table, surprise situated on her features. The expression didn't quite look right on her, almost as if she never used it enough.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she mumbled as she scooped up her things, getting ready to leave. "I'll just- I'll just go."

"No, that's okay. You're fine, stay as long as you want. I'm just going to clean this up." Jasper said meeting her gaze. She had gray eyes, he noticed, and a beauty that was quite peculiar. He turned away from her knowing eyes quickly and started to mop up the table and that's when he noticed a small bottle of cheap perfume.

He must have made a confused expression because she laughed, the sound tinkling silver bells. "Yeah, he gave me that for my birthday. I had thought that when he said fifth street diner that surly he meant to propose."

"Happy Birthday. I guess that explains the outfit." Jasper was still trying to grasp why someone would propose to someone in a place like this. He glanced around once before popping down in the seat across from the girl.

"I got a tad bit over-excited." she smiled sheepishly.

"Why would you want to marry someone who proposed to you here?" Jasper finally asked.

Her brow furrowed, but she quickly recovered. "It's just that I know that something special will happen here."

"Here?" Jasper gave the place a quick once over, looking for some sort of romance or magic that he might have missed the other thousand of times he's seen this place. He finds none. There's nothing special about this place except for the girl sitting across from him.

The girl in question shrugged. "I think it's a nice place."

"Whatever you say."

The girl paused for a second, considering before holding out her hand. "I'm Alice."

He extended his hand and took hers. "Jasper."

Alice smiled. "It's nice to meet you Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you too Alice."

"Whitlock! Get back to work!"

"That's me." Jasper mumbled, suddenly sullen. "Goodbye Alice."

With that, he grabbed his sodden dishtowel and headed back into the kitchen. When he finally emerged again, he found she was gone and frowned before grabbing the dish bucket and heading to clean up. There was something sitting on the lip of the now upright vase. It was a note with his name scrawled on it, written on the back of a business card for someone named Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

It was a phone number and a sentence that read. 'This place isn't so bad. Without it, I wouldn't have met you.' She had even signed her name he noticed before he pocketed the card with a smile.

Jasper hates when people leave things on the table, but this time he thinks he'll make an exception.


End file.
